Can't You Just Look at Me?
by Han KyuMinHyun
Summary: Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu. Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. KYUMIN for Joyers... YAOI / BL...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, other member suju**

**Disclaimer : milik orang tua masing-masing, milik Tuhan.**

**Author note : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH MY CAST! **

**Mian kalau ada typo...**

**Summary** : **Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**. **Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**. **Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja. Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang.**

**Chapter I**

**Sungmin'S POV**

Aish, kenapa aku bisa terlambat seperti ini? Ck, padahal aku sudah menghidupkan alarm! Pasti gara-gara tadi malam aku tidur terlalu larut karena sibuk latihan. AISH!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku gusar. Pasti Soon-Ji noona akan memarahiku lagi! Aku bosan mendengar ceramah nenek sihir itu!

Ah, namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku trainee SM, tapi sebentar lagi boyband-ku akan debut. Seminggu lagi lebih tepatnya. Karena itu kami sedang sibuk latihan sekarang. Dan kebetulan juga aku dipilih menjadi leadernya. Nama boybandku S.O.U.L, yang artinya semangat. Kami berlima, aku, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, dan Henry Lau, sedang ditempa habis-habisan sesuai keinginan manajemen.

Hmm, aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya untuk menjadi seorang artis. Aku bukan orang yang suka berada di tengah orang banyak dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Hanya satu hal yang membuatku melakukan ini semua. Namja itu. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Semua yang kulakukan sekarang adalah karena dia.

Aku meniup rambutku yang terjuntai menutupi mata sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatuku ke lantai lift. Kenapa rasanya lift ini jalannya lambat sekali?

Aku mengumpat kesal saat pintu lift berdentang terbuka. Kenapa harus ada orang yang ingin naik saat aku sedang terburu-buru seperti ini?

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan terbelalak kaget melihat 3 orang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang yang benar-benar kutatap. Lee Donghae.

"Aish! kamu duluan saja Kyu, ada barang hyung yang ketinggalan!" gerutunya sambil bergegas pergi. Dan entah setan apa yang baru saja merasuki otakku, tanpa sadar aku berlari keluar lift, berniat mengejarnya. Tapi seseorang menghalangi langkahku, membuatku lagi-lagi mengumpat untuk yang kesekian kalinya siang ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa enyah dari hadapanku?" bentakku kesal.

Orang itu membesarkan matanya menatapku. Wae? Apa dia tidak suka aku bentak? Apa karena dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun jadi aku tidak boleh membentaknya?

Aku melewatinya, sedikit menyenggol tubuhnya sekilas dan terburu-buru melanjutkan kegiatan bodohku tadi. Mengejar Lee Donghae.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? TEMPAT LATIHANMU DI ATAS! KENAPA KAU ADA DI LANTAI INI SEDANGKAN KAU SUDAH TELAT SATU JAM?"

Aku mengerem langkahku dan tertawa cengegesan tanpa dosa ke arah Soon-Ji noona yang sekarang berdiri di depanku. Ck, gagal sudah keinginanku untuk berkenalan dengan namja itu.

**Kyuhyun'S POV**

"Hae~ya, ppali! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Siwon dari pintu. Aku menyandangkan tas ranselku ke punggung dan berjalan menghampirinya, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangku.

Kami bertiga mengobrol sambil menunggu lift. Yang mengobrol hanya Siwon dan Donghae sebenarnya, karena aku malah asyik melakukan rutinitasku yang biasa jika sudah berada di depan lift. Hanya pikiran bodoh, bahkan semua ELF sudah tahu hal ini, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar terobsesi dengan hal tersebut.

Menunggu namja idamanku muncul dari balik lift. Aku, dengan dada yang berdebar, berdiri di depan lift, menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu itu bergeser membuka dan seseorang muncul dari baliknya. Namja yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bukankah itu kedengarannya sangat romantis?

Aku menahan nafas saat pintu lift berdentang terbuka dan aku benar-benar melihat seorang namja berdiri di dalamnya. Dia hanya mengenakan baju kaus putih, cardigan kebesaran berwarna biru, dan celana jeans, tapi entah kenapa di mataku dia terlihat manis sekali. Oke, namja ini memang sangat manis dengan pakaian apapun kurasa.

Dia mendongak sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Matanya yang besar sedang membelalak lebar. Apa gara-gara kami? Sepertinya tidak, karena matanya terfokus pada seseorang di belakangku. Donghae.

"Aish! Kamu duluan saja Kyu, ada barang hyung yang ketinggalan!" gerutu Donghae sambil bergegas pergi. Aku melihat namja itu, dengan mata yang tidak pernah terlepas dari Donghae, berlari keluar dari lift, seolah berniat mengejar namja itu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak menghalangi langkahnya, membuat dia mengumpat pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa enyah dari hadapanku?" bentaknya kesal.

Mataku membesar mendengar ucapannya. Dia… membentakku? Tunggu, apa dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa?

Dia melangkah melewatiku, sedikit menyenggol tubuhku sekilas dan mulai berlari lagi, meninggalkanku yang masih terpana menatapnya.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" teriak Siwon dari dalam lift. Dia memegangi pintu lift agar tidak bergeser menutup dengan raut wajah kesal.

Aku buru-buru masuk dengan detak jantung yang masih berantakan. Aku baru saja memutuskan sesuatu. Aku tidak suka namja itu menatap Donghae ataupun namja lain seperti itu. Persetan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Bahkan tidak tahu namanya sama sekali. Yang aku tahu, ada rasa mual bergejolak di perutku saat melihatnya memberi fokus kepada Donghae seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, leader boyband S.O.U.L yang akan debut seminggu lagi. Cantik, kan? Kecantikannya memang sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang dia?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kan sibuk syuting dan latihan untuk album baru. Aku juga diberitahu Leeteuk hyung," jelas Siwon dengan wajah cemberut. "Jadi… kau menyukainya? Kulihat matamu terus menatapnya dari tadi. Aaaaah, keinginanmu terwujud, kan? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat pintu lift bergeser membuka. Hahaha… kebetulan sekali!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Siwon hyung!"

"Tapi aku benar, kan? Sayang sekali, Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak akan menyukaimu. Kau tahu alasannya menjadi trainee disini sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjadi artis?"

Aku menggeleng. Perasaan tidak enak tadi langsung merayapiku lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya. Kau tidak lihat dia mengejar siapa tadi? Donghae. Alasannya adalah Donghae. Dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada ikan satu itu. Tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Donghae bahkan sudah menikah."

"Berarti kesempatanku besar sekali untuk mendapatkannya. Benar, kan? Donghae hyung tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hyukjae hyung."

"Kau benar-benar serius menyukainya?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang tadi bilang bahwa keinginanku sudah terwujud. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Romantis, kan?"

"Yak, kau jangan sampai membuat skandal, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja. Hanya ingin mendapatkannya saja. Tidak lebih."

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu tempat latihan member S.O.U.L. Pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga aku bisa diam-diam melihat mereka dari luar. Aku mencari namja itu dan langsung tersenyum saat mendapatinya sedang duduk di sudut, menonton member lain latihan. Dia meminum air dari botol minumannya dengan mata yang menatap setiap gerakan membernya dengan serius. Siwon hyung bilang namja itu lead dancer sekaligus lead vocal, sama sepertiku. Aku member dengan vokal terbaik di SuJu.

Aku bersandar ke dinding, dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari sosoknya. Aku memang masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya terang-terangan, tapi aku serius ingin memilikinya. Memiliki tatapannya. Aku benar-benar ingin dia mulai menatapku. Apa… jika aku terus memandanginya seperti ini, terus menunggunya seperti ini, akan ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta kepadaku? Kalau ada, aku akan bertahan dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Sekecil apapun itu.

**TBC**

**Whoaa! Maaf pendek banget..**

**Chapter ini boleh di bilang sebagai survey apakah saya perlu melanjutkannya atau tidak.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca.**

**Saya mohon reviewnya untuk menentukan kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Kamsahamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi **

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, other member suju **

**Disclaimer : milik orang tua masing-masing, milik Tuhan.**

**Author note : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH MY CAST! **

**Mian kalau ada typo...**

**Summary** : _**Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**__. __**Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**__. __**Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja. Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang. **_

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

**Still Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyu, kenapa kau selalu menghilang tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini? Kau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk hyung penasaran saat aku kembali ke ruang latihan. Ini hari kelima aku melakukan rutinitas baruku. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng, menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi di samping Siwon hyung.

"Kau kesana lagi? Aigoo, kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya saja? Kalau begini terus bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa kau menyukainya?" bisik Siwon hyung agar tidak terdengar member lain.

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku masih belum siap bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya."

"Huh, payah! Bagaimana bisa kau dijuluki raja setan kalau mendekati namja yang kau sukai saja tidak bisa?" ejeknya, membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau aku langsung mendekatinya bisa saja, tapi dimana dengan dia-nya hyung? Semuanya butuh proses, kau tahu?"

* * *

**Sungmin'S POV**

_**Tell me… tell me… marhaebwa!**_

_**That you love me… love me… saranghae!**_

_**Give me… give me… CHU CHU CHU!**_

_**You'll be mine! I'm your girl now, boy!**_

Kami berlima membungkuk serempak dan melambai ke arah penonton. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan kami, membawakan lagu _Saranghae, Marhaebwa!_, lagu debut kami di dunia musik Korea. Akhirnya boyband ini debut juga! Setelah menjalani masa training 6 bulan penuh, akhirnya satu minggu yang lalu kami berhasil debut dengan sukses. Sukses, karena album kami diterima baik oleh pasar. 20.000 keping CD terjual di minggu pertama. Prestasi yang cukup mengagumkan untuk boyband pendatang baru, eh? Bahkan kami sudah punya fanbase sekarang, SOULmate, yang berarti penggemar yang setia.

Aku menyeka keringatku dan mengikuti langkah member lain turun dari panggung. Aku membungkuk sopan ke arah beberapa artis lain yang akan tampil. Bersikap ramah itu perlu kan di dunia keartisan seperti ini?

"Hyung, aku capek sekali! Apa kita tidak bisa langsung pulang ke dorm saja?" rengek Henry, magnae grup kami.

"Tidak. Masih harus menunggu pengumuman pemenang untuk minggu ini, setelah itu baru kau bisa istirahat. Sabarlah!"

Cih, padahal aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke dorm dan tidur. Acara seperti ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Besok ada acara Strong Heart. Dan kudengar member Super Junior akan datang. Ada Donghae juga! Soon-Ji noona memberitahuku tadi," seru Heechul hyung.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jinjjayo? Ada Donghae?"

"Iya, Minnie. Sepertinya yang akan jadi bintang tamu adalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Heechul hyung. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya dari jarak dekat.

* * *

Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan bosan. Aku tidak suka berada di acara-acara seperti ini. Memang ada Lee Donghae, tapi nenek sihir itu melarangku menatapnya terang-terangan di depan kamera kalau aku tidak mau merusak imejku. Aish, ada-ada saja! Dia pikir kenapa aku bersedia menjadi trainee SM kalau bukan gara-gara namja itu?

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa tolong dijelaskan maksud dari tulisan di papanmu?" tanya Kang Hodong penasaran. Nenek sihir itu memang bisa menyuruhku untuk tidak menatap Donghae, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan apapun yang kuinginkan untuk kutulis di papanku. "Aku menjadi trainne SM karena Lee Donghae."

Aku memasang senyum terbaikku, mengendalikan ekspresiku yang tadi sempat kosong.

"Ah, ne. Aku menjadi trainee di SM karena ingin melihat Donghae-ssi dari dekat," ujarku malu-malu.

"Kau menyukai Donghae?"

"Ne. Aku pertama kali melihatnya di MV U, sejak itu aku mengaguminya dan ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya. Karena itu aku memutuskan masuk SM. Tapi aku masih belum pernah berbicara dengannya sampai sekarang."

" Sekarang mumpung ada Donghae, kau bisa berbicara dengannya, Sungmin ssi."

KYA! Benarkah aku boleh berkenalan dengannya? Aigoo, semoga aku tidak jatuh pingsan!

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae yang tersenyum manis, diiringi sorakan seisi studio.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Sungmin imnida. Mannasseo bangapseumnida," ujarku sambil membungkuk sopan dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Donghae imnida," kata Donghae, menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Yaaaak, sepertinya ada benih-benih cinta disini!" seru Kang Hodong. "Donghae ssi, bukankah kau bilang namja idamanmu adalah yang berwajah imut? Sungmin memenuhi kriteria, kan?"

"Ne?" tanya Donghae malu.

"Kalau kau takut dengan Lee Soo-Man, nanti biar aku yang meminta izin. Kau belum punya pacar kan, Donghae ssi?"

"Ah, ani."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu!" sela Lee Seung-Gi. "Sungmin imut sekali. Leader dance Super Junior dengan leader S.O.U.L, kedengarannya keren, kan?"

Aku berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungku yang mulai berantakan karena menatapnya dari jarak dekat seperti tadi. Omona, dia tampan sekali!

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah dan tanpa sadar beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu dengan terang-terangan menatapku dengan intens, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Apa dia dendam karena kubentak waktu itu?

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo!" teriak Leeteuk hyung sambil melongokkan wajahnya di ruang ganti kami. Dia melangkah masuk diikuti member SuJu lainnya.

Aku menoleh dan membungkuk hormat, dengan refleks langsung menatap Donghae yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Woa, Sungmin ssi, kau baru saja membuat skandal!"

"Ne? Mianhaeyo, hyung!"

"Ah, gwaenchana. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Donghae? Kusarankan berhentilah! Kau tahu kan dia sudah menikah? Nah, kalau kau masih ingin hidup tenang, lebih baik kau tidak usah mencari gara-gara dengan istrinya. Dia itu mengerikan, kau tahu?" ujar Leeteuk hyung dengan wajah serius.

"Hyung, dia istriku!" protes Donghae dengan wajah kesal.

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sakit yang sama. Kali pertama aku memutuskan menjadi seorang trainee, aku berniat dengan segala cara menarik perhatian namja di hadapanku ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa bulan yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk menikah, membuatku mengurung diri seminggu penuh di kamar dan berniat mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Aku mengurungkan niatku karena aku mendengar bahwa Donghae hanya dijodohkan. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia tidak mencintai istrinya itu. Tapi… kenapa raut wajah namja di hadapanku ini menunjukkan yang sebaliknya? Dia bahkan tidak suka mendengar istrinya dijelek-jelekkan oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, sedangkan yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah pulang dan menyendiri di kamarku. Dengan nanar aku menatap Donghae yang mengutak-atik LG Lollipop biru-nya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Yak, hentikan aura setanmu itu! Hoobae kita ini bisa ketakutan!" kata Leeteuk hyung dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Salahkan namja monyet itu karena tidak mengangkat teleponku!" gerutunya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa air mataku sudah hampir menetes jatuh. Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk membuatnya menatapku. Jangankan kesempatan, aku bahkan percaya bahwa namja ini belum pernah menatap yeoja lain atau namja lain selain namja monyetnya itu.

Diam-diam aku mundur ke sudut ruangan, berpura-pura sibuk dengan HP-ku, agar tidak membuat member lain curiga. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang meletakkan sapu tangan ke dalam genggaman tanganku. Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat, tapi hanya sesaat karena dia langsung melepaskan tanganku begitu saja. Aku mendongak dan mendapati namja yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering berkeliaran di sekelilingku. Dia menoleh ke arah lain dan sama sekali tidak menatapku, membuatku mengernyitkan kening heran. Aku menatap sapu tangan itu lagi. Apa maksudnya?

HP-ku bergetar, menunjukkan ada pesan masuk. Nomor tidak dikenal.

_Jangan menangis karena namja yang bahkan tidak memikirkanmu sedikitpun. Kau tahu? Di dunia ini ada orang yang akan tersenyum saat kau bahagia dan akan ada juga orang yang menangis saat kau terluka, jadi jangan merasa kau hanya hidup sendirian di dunia ini._

_Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk mengalihkan tatapanmu dari Donghae dan mulailah menatapku._

Aku melongo membaca pesan singkat itu. Dari mana namja itu mendapatkan nomorku? Dan… apa-apaan itu? Mulai menatapnya dia bilang? Maksudnya apa?

Tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik menatapku dan tersenyum. Jadi benar hasil polling yang pernah kubaca. Senyumnya memang indah sekali.

"Aku serius," ujarnya tanpa suara sambil menunjuk HP-ku.

Mendadak aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang saat menatap matanya. Sial. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini, kan?

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong chingudeul~

Chapter 2 sudah update :D

Mian agak lama updatenya soal-a pulsa modemku kemarin2 habis jadi susah deh buat update..

Dan mian tdak bisa balas review kalian masing-masing..tapi tenang aja koq semua review dan masukannya aku baca..

Geurae! Thanks buat yang sudah kasih support, buat yang menyempatkan diri baca karya saya, buat yang mau muncul, buat yang new readers, dan special thanks buat kalian-kalian yang mengikuti FF ini #bow Aku cinta kalian semua :*

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, other member suju**

**Disclaimer : milik orang tua masing-masing, milik Tuhan.**

**Author note : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH MY CAST! **

**Mian kalau ada typo dan sedikit OOC...**

**Summary** : _**Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**__. __**Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**__. __**Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja. Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang. **_

* * *

**:::**

**CHAPTER III**

**:::**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas atap apartemen. Tempat kesukaanku untuk menyendiri. Bukan aku saja. Hyukjae hyung juga sering kesini kalau dia sedang bermasalah dengan suami ikannya itu. Melihatnya berkeluh kesah aku hampir ingin tertawa. Kulit luarnya saja yang sok tidak perhatian, tapi di dalamnya seperti anak kecil. Dia bahkan bisa cemburu untuk hal sederhana sekalipun.

"Aish, Kyu, setiap aku ada masalah kenapa kau selalu muncul?"

Aku tertawa mendengar suara cemprengnya itu. Benar dugaanku, dia akan muncul lagi malam ini.

"Ah, berarti kita jodoh, Nyonya Lee," gurauku.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau sedang ada masalah, Kyu?"

"Tidak hyung."

"Jangan bohong! Tertera jelas di wajahmu kalau kau itu memang ada masalah!" ujarnya.

"Ne, aku ada masalah," jawabku akhirnya. Tahu bahwa sia-sia saja adu argumen dengan monyet satu ini.

"Ayo cerita! Kali ini gantian!"

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menatapnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Woa… chukhahae!" serunya. "Tapi kenapa tampangmu sedih begitu, Kyu?"

"Karena dia... menyukai namja lain." Suamimu, lanjutku dalam hati.

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memaksanya berbalik arah dan menatapku?"

* * *

Hari kelima belasku menjadi pengamat pribadinya. Kali ini dia sedang berlatih keras untuk penampilan akhir tahun seminggu lagi.

Dia masih menari dengan lincah mengikuti irama lagu debut mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi kakinya. Refleks aku berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menggendong tubuhnya menepi.

"Kyuhyun," gumamnya tercekat.

"Gwaenchana? Aigoo, hyung membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya salah gerakan saja. Tidak keseleo juga. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Kyuhyun sedang apa disini?" tanya Ryewook yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku… eh… kebetulan sedang lewat dan ternyata aku melihat Sungmin hyung jatuh, jadi…."

"Kalian latihan saja, aku tidak apa-apa," potong Sungmin, karena member-membernya masih menatapku penasaran.

Mereka berempat mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami di sudut ruangan berdua.

"Jadi… apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku, mengusap keringat yang menetes di keningnya.

"Kau memang tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tanyaku retoris. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Lee Sungmin ssi. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap hari, tidak mungkin kau tidak sadar. Ini hari kelima belasku mencintaimu, jadi pertimbangkanlah perasaanku baik-baik," ujarku serius.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Annyeonghi gaseyo!" pamitku ke arah para member dan berlalu pergi.

Sudah terang-terangan seperti ini, masih sulitkah untuk mencoba belajar menatapku?

* * *

**Han namja kka keudaereul saranghamnida **

**Keu namjaneun yeolshimhi saranghamnida **

**Maeil keurimjacheoreom keudaereul ttara tanimyeo **

**Keu namjaneun useumyeo ulkko isseoyo **

_**(Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**_

_**Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**_

_**Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana**_

_**Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis)**_

**Eolmana eolmana teo neoreul **

**Ireoke baraman bomyeo honja **

**I paramgateun sarang i keojigateun sarang **

**Kyesokhaeya niga nareul saranghagenni **

**Jogeumman gakka i wah jogeumman **

**Han bal tagakamyeon tu bal domangganeun **

**Neol saranghaneun nal chigeumdo yeope isseo **

**Keu namjan umnida **

_**(Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian?**_

_**Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini**_

_**Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku?**_

_**Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja**_

_**Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang**_

_**Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang**_

_**Pria itu menangis….)**_

**Keu namjaneun seongkyeogi soshimhamnida **

**Keuraeseo unneun peobeul baewotomnida **

**Chinhan chinguegedo mothaneun yaegika manheun **

**Keu namjaye maeumeun sangcheo tuseongi **

_**(Pria itu sangat pemalu**_

_**Jadi dia belajar bagaimana caranya tertawa**_

_**Begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan bahkan kepada teman terdekatnya sekalipun**_

_**Hati pria itu penuh luka)**_

**Keuraeseo keu namjaneun keudael **

**Neol saranghaetdaeyo ttokkataseo **

**Tto hana gateun pabo tto hana gateun pabo **

**Hanbeon nareuranajugo kamyeon andwehyo **

**Nan sarangbadko shipeo keudaeyeo**

**Maeil sogeuroman kaseum sogeuroman **

**Sorireul jireumyeo keu namjaneunoneuldo keu yeope itdeyo **

_**(Jadi pria itu berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu karena kalian berdua sama**_

_**Kalian berdua sepasang idiot, sepasang idiot**_

_**Salahkah jika aku memintamu untuk memelukku sekali saja sebelum kau pergi?**_

_**Aku ingin dicintai… olehmu…**_

_**Setiap hari dalam hatiku… dalam hatiku… **_

_**Aku berteriak…**_

_**Pria itu bahkan tetap bertahan di sampingmu sekarang)**_

**Keu namjaga naraneun geonanayo **

**Almyeonseodo ireoneun geonanijyo **

**Moreulkeoya keudaen pabonikka **

_**(Tahukah kau bahwa pria itu adalah aku?**_

_**Jangan bilang bahwa kau tahu tapi tetap melakukan semua ini padaku**_

_**Tapi kau mungkin tidak tahu… karena sayangku, kau seorang idiot)**_

**Eolmana eolmana teo neoreul **

**Ireoke baraman bomyeo honja **

**I pabo gateun sarang i geoji gateun sarang **

**Kyesokhaeya niga nareul saranghagenni **

**Jogeumman gakkayi wah jogeumman **

**Han bal dagakamyeon du bal tomankkaneun **

**Neol saranghaneun nal chigeumdo yeope isseo **

**Keu namjan umnida**

_**(Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian?**_

_**Cinta yang bodoh ini… cinta yang menyedihkan ini**_

_**Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku?**_

_**Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja**_

_**Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang**_

_**Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang**_

_**Pria itu menangis….)**_

* * *

**Sungmin'S POV**

Aku terpaku syok setelah dia menghilang dari balik pintu. Aigoo, apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Hyung, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Ani," jawabku gugup.

"Kyuhyun itu naksir padamu, ya?" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena terlihat jelas sekali, hyung. Lagipula aku sering melihat Kyuhyun mengintaimu diam-diam dari balik pintu. Sudahlah, terima saja dia. Dia juga tampan dan baik. Kau harus menerima bahwa Lee Donghae-mu itu sudah menikah dan sangat mencintai istrinya, hyung."

Aku terdiam. Benarkah sudah waktunya aku berhenti dan mulai belajar menatap namja itu?

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

* * *

Annyeong chingudeul...

mianhae kali ini cerita-a pendek karna aku memasukan lagu dri summary yang aku buat..

hehehehe :)

oh..ya gomawo buat yang udah sempetin baca dan memberi review-a...

aku akn membalas review kali di chapter akhir aja...kemungkinan certa ini tinggal 2 ato 3 chapter lagi...

**Last..**

**Review please**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi **

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, other member suju**

**Disclaimer : milik orang tua masing-masing, milik Tuhan.**

**Author note : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH MY CAST! **

**Mian kalau ada typo dan OOC...**

**Summary** : _**Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**__. __**Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**__. __**Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja. Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang. **_

* * *

***** Chapter IV *****

* * *

Sungmin's POV

Aku melangkah memasuki kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung SM. Biasanya artis-artis SM suka menghabiskan waktu disini jika sedang istirahat. Member S.O.U.L yang lain sudah mulai latihan lagi sehabis makan siang, sedangkan aku menghabiskan jadwal makan siangku untuk latihan sendiri. Akibatnya aku malah kelaparan sekarang.

Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal duduk di sudut. Bukan orang yang kukenal. Orang yang kucintai lebih tepatnya.

"Donghae?" sapaku sambil berdiri di samping mejanya.

Dia mendongak dan dengan refleks tersenyum.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo," ujarnya ramah.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ne. Menunggu jadwal latihan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedang lapar dan ingin memakan sesuatu jadi kesini. Keberatan tidak aku bergabung?"

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Silahkan."

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Awalnya kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan seperti pekerjaan dan aku dengan cueknya berkata bahwa aku jadi trainee dan debut di SM benar-benar karena dia. Dengan penuh semangat aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mengidolakannya. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya menanggapiku dengan tertawa, seolah tidak menganggap serius ucapanku sama sekali.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau dengan Hyukjae dijodohkan, kan?"

Dia mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaanku tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini masalah pribadi. Aku ini fansmu dan setiap fans ingin idolanya bahagia, kan? Aku ingin tahu, karena kalian berdua dijodohkan dan menikah bukan karena keinginan masing-masing, apa… kau mencintainya?"

Dia tampak tertegun sesaat.

"Sangat," jawabnya akhirnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Ekspresi wajahku langsung berubah muram tapi aku tersenyum lagi, agar dia tidak mencurigai sikapku yang terkesan aneh. Karena dia mengucapkan kata "sangat" itu dengan serius, bukan untuk berbohong tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

"Seberapa berharganya Hyukjae di matamu? Kalian berdua sepertinya sering tidak akur. Aku dengar dari Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon setiap hari kalian berdua bertengkar. Lee Donghae juga terkenal agak playboy terhadap yeoja. Jadi… apa ada kalimat yang menggambarkan seberapa besar cintamu padanya? Apa seorang Lee Donghae bisa bersikap romantis hanya pada Hyukjae?"

Aku tahu ini hanya akan menyakiti hatiku saja. Tapi aku merasa sudah saatnya aku mengambil keputusan. Aku harus berhenti melukai diriku sendiri karena mencintainya. Aku harus berhenti menatapnya.

"Aigoo, fansku satu ini sedikit merepotkan," guraunya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah, aku penasaran!" desakku.

Kali ini dia terdiam. Apa dia ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Dia menghembuskan nafas sebelum menjawab dengan suara mantap, "Dia… adalah segala hal yang kuinginkan dalam hidup."

Aku terpana saat menyadari rasanya tidak terlalu sakit setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kuingat hanyalah bahwa ada orang yang akan menangis jika aku terluka. Bahwa aku tidak akan menahan rasa sakitnya sendirian. Namja itu, dia pasti akan selalu mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

Aku menarik nafas dan tersenyum.

"Hyukjae beruntung sekali dicintai olehmu, Donghae."

"Tidak. Aku yang beruntung bisa menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya."

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, membuatku mengernyit heran. Tapi tidak ada lagi detak jantung yang menggila seperti yang dulu aku rasakan. Rasanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tahu? Juga ada namja yang akan merasa beruntung jika kau mau belajar menatapnya."

* * *

Sudah lewat tiga hari, tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tahu dia sibuk syuting musical dan sebagainya, tapi… kenapa dia benar-benar tidak bisa meluangakn waktunya sedikit saja untuk…. Aish, jinjja, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukannya?

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, Minnie!" bisik Heechul hyung di telingaku, membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Nah kan, Hyung pasti merindukannya. Sudahlah hyung, dia itu kan sibuk sekali, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu," ejek Ryeowook.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku gusar dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Aku tidak merindukan Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu!"

"Memangnya aku bilang Kyuhyun?"

"YAK!"

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Setelah menyelesaikan konser MBC Gayo Daejun, kami semua beserta para artis SM lainnya merayakan tahun baru bersama di sebuah restoran yang disewa khusus. Kami dibebaskan membawa pasangan masing-masing.

"Na-ri~a, heran kenapa kau tidak bosan-bosan juga pada Shin Dong Hee itu. Lebih baik kau denganku saja! Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan daripada dia!" seru Leeteuk hyung dengan wajah sok serius. Sepertinya dia iri melihat Shindong hyung dan Na-ri selalu berdua-dua dari tadi.

"Bilang saja kau tidak laku, hyung!" ejek Shindong, membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Aku akan segera mendapat pacar! Lihat saja kalian!" gerutunya.

Para member S. O. U. L yang baru datang bergabung bersama kami karena meja lain sudah terisi penuh. Sungmin tersenyum dan duduk di samping Donghae.

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya dikarenakan jadwalku yang padat. Aku merindukannya. Sangat. Tapi dia bahkan tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting dia sehat, itu juga sudah cukup untukku. Dia hanya perlu belajar berhenti menatap Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, jangan harap malam ini kau bisa minum soju!" bentak Hyukjae saat Donghae berniat meraih gelas soju di hadapannya.

"Mwoya? Shireo! Ini kan malam tahun baru!" tolak Donghae mentah-mentah. "Kau larang saja hyung-hyung yang lain."

"Kau menuruti perintahku atau aku akan menyirammu dengan isi botol soju itu?" ancamnya tegas.

"Oke, aku tidak minum," kata Donghae akhirnya, mendorong gelas berisi soju itu menjauh.

"Suami istri membuat iri!" rutuk Teukie hyung dengan wajah cemberut. "Setiap hari bertengkar, tapi tetap saja mesra. Menyebalkan!"

"Woa, tumben kau langsung menurut, Donghae~a! Biasanya kau tidak mau mengikuti perintah siapapun," komentar Shindong sambil menatap Hyukjae kagum. Sesaat kemudian dia mendapat sikukan dari Na-ri.

"Yak, jagi, kau jangan jadi sadis seperti Hyukjae juga!" gerutunya seraya mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata menjijikkan itu!" protes Na-ri.

"Ne. Ne. Arasseo."

Aku melihat dua pasangan itu dengan iri. Mereka selalu bertanya pendapatku tentang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan dalam masalah percintaan. Tapi buktinya aku bahkan tidak bisa mengurus masalah percintaanku sendiri dengan baik.

"Permisi. Malam ini kami menyediakan paket hiburan bermain _truth or dare_. Apa Anda berminat?" tanya pelayan restoran yang berdiri di samping meja kami.

"Sepertinya seru. Ayo main, hyung!" ujar Shindong semangat.

Pelayan itu memberi dua buah kotak berisi kertas-kertas perintah untuk yang kalah. Satu untuk _truth _dan satu lagi untuk _dare_. Yang mendapat giliran sial pertama adalah Sungmin.

"_Truth _atau _dare_, Sungmin~a?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"_Dare_?" ujarnya ragu.

"Silahkan diambil."

Sungmin mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari kotak yang disodorkan Leeteuk hyung dan membacanya.

"Cium bibir namja yang duduk di samping kananmu?" katanya dengan wajah syok.

Di samping kirinya Ryeowook dan di samping kanannya… Donghae?

Mendadak tubuhku menegang. Ini… terlalu berlebihan.

"A… aku… eh, tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Aku tidak keberatan," kata Donghae santai, membuatku terpana kaget. Semua member mengangguk menyetujui. Apa-apaan mereka? Bukankah mereka tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sungmin?

"Donghae tidak keberatan, jadi tidak masalah," kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Tapi Hyukjae…."

"Tidak keberatan kan, Hyukkie~ya?" tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" kata Hyukjae hyung ketus.

Sial, mereka bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapatku sama sekali!

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, membuatku ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Kau yang harus melakukannya, Sungmin~a," ujar Donghae. Dia bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali dari tadi. Aku tahu dia itu playboy, tapi apa dia tidak bisa mengerti perasaan dongsaeng-nya sendiri? Bahkan ada Hyukjae hyung disini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat Sungmin berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae hyung. Benar. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Lee Sungmin? Tapi… sial, aku tidak bisa membiarkan namja yang aku cintai mencium namja lain di hadapan mataku sendiri.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan menarik tubuh Sungmin menjauh dari Donghae hyung, merengkuh leher namja itu dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

* * *

***** TBC *****

* * *

YEIII...

Chapter IV update..

apa ini sudah panjang ya? saya tdak tahu...kekekek~

kemungkinan chapter depan ending...yeii..

gomawo buat yang udah sempat baca dan memberi review-a..

sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo..#bow..

**Last...Review-a** jangn lupa lagi ya buat yang sempat baca...

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi **

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, other member suju**

**Disclaimer : milik orang tua masing-masing, milik Tuhan.**

**Author note : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI / BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH MY CAST! **

**Mian kalau ada typo dan OOC...**

**Summary** : _**Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu**__. __**Pria itu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya**__. __**Setiap hari, seperti bayangan, dia mengikutimu kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum pada dunia, padahal di dalam hatinya dia menangis. Berapa lama… berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatmu seperti ini saja sendirian? Cinta yang datang seperti angin ini, cinta yang menyedihkan ini. Jika aku tetap menunggu seperti ini, akankah kau jatuh cinta padaku? Mendekatlah padaku sedikit lagi, sedikit saja. Jika aku maju satu langkah, kau mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Aku, yang mencintaimu, bahkan di saat aku berada di sampingmu seperti sekarang. **_

* * *

***** CHAPTER V *****

* * *

**Sungmin'S POV**

Aku meremas ujung sweater yang kupakai saat wajahku sudah begitu dekat dengan Donghae. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya menyetujui hal bodoh ini, bahkan di hadapan istrinya sendiri. Namja sialan itu! Dia bahkan tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan ini semua.

Mungkin, dua minggu yang lalu, aku akan sangat menginginkan hal ini. Memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada namja yang kucintai. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak menginginkannya sama sekali. Aku tidak mau melakukannya di hadapan orang yang memintaku belajar untuk mulai menatapnya.

Aku merasakan pinggangku ditarik dari belakang dan sedetik kemudian bibirku terkunci oleh sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan lembut.

Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget saat menyadari siapa yang menciumku. Cho kyuhyun. Aigoo! Berani-beraninya dia!

Dia menarik tanganku keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa dan baru menghentikan langkah saat kami berdua sudah sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Kau mau marah karena aku menggagalkan ciuman impianmu? Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku egois. Aku sudah memintamu berhenti mencintainya, tidak bisakah? Dia sudah menikah, Sungmin hyung," ujarnya putus asa. "Kau tahu? Aku ini namja baik-baik, tapi aku juga bisa bersikap frontal jika itu menyangkut orang yang aku cintai. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah. Ada aku di depanmu."

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, Cho Kyuhyun," kataku kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Dengar, besok, beri aku waktu satu hari, benar-benar hanya satu hari, untuk membuatmu mengalihkan tatapanmu padaku. Setelah itu, jika kau tetap bertahan untuk tidak mau mencintaiku, aku akan mengalah dan melepaskanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Sepeda?" tanyaku syok saat aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menungguku di depan dorm, lengkap dengan masker, topi, dan kacamata hitamnya. Dia menyuruhku memakai pakaian yang sama. Aneh-aneh saja. Bukankah akan terlihat mencolok kalau dua orang naik sepeda dengan pakaian seperti ini?

"Yak, ini musim dingin, kau mau membawaku jalan-jalan kemana? Pagi-pagi begini lagi."

"Ikut saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dia menunjuk tempat boncengan di belakang tempat dia duduk, memberi tanda agar aku naik.

"Kau mau mengambil kesempatan agar aku memeluk pinggangmu?"

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena akan berbahaya bagimu jika aku mengajakmu naik mobil. Kau tahu kan kemampuanku mengemudi?"

Aku tertawa geli dan mengangguk, menuruti permintaannya untuk naik. Dengan ragu aku mengalungkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Ck, bagaimana kau mau belajar mencintaiku kalau kau bahkan ragu-ragu untuk memelukku?"

"Aish, kau ini percaya diri sekali!" seruku kesal.

* * *

Pantai yang membeku tertutupi es. Sepi, karena sepertinya ini pantai pribadi.

Angin musim dingin langsung menerpaku, membuatku merapatkan jaketku agar terasa lebih hangat.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Disini tempat yang tepat untuk merenung, kau tahu?"

Dia melangkah menuju kursi kayu panjang dan duduk disana sambil memandang jauh ke arah laut. Aku mengikutinya sambil memainkan pasir yang kuinjak dengan kakiku. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain ke pantai, sejak aku menjadi trainee perusahaan.

Aku menghirup udara pantai yang segar, membiarkan bau asin air laut merasuk ke hidungku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menutup matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau hanya begini bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Dia tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hal pertama yang diperlukan adalah rasa nyaman. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman di sampingku. Dalam keadaan hening seperti ini, kau bisa merasakannya dengan lebih mudah."

Nyaman. Untuk hal ini dia lulus dengan mudah. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi dan menutup mata. Dalam cuaca sedingin ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat.

* * *

**Kyuhyun'S POV**

Aku terkejut saat dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Apa ini tandanya dia merasa nyaman berada di sampingku?

"Ujian pertamamu lulus, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku meletakkan daguku ke atas kepalanya, menghirup aroma rambutnya yang harum.

"Gomaweo," bisikku.

**###**

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berapa kali lagi terkejut karenamu. Sepeda, pantai, dan sekarang mall? Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Kita kan sudah menyamar. Tenang saja. Ada yang harus kuambil."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mall sedang ramai-ramainya sekarang karena masih dalam rangka tahun baru, makanya dia takut dikenali.

"Kau takut ada yang mengenalimu? Memangnya ada yang kenal denganmu?" gurauku.

"YAK! Yang aku pikirkan itu kau tahu! Kau itu kan terkenal sekali! Aku bisa dibunuh oleh fans-fansmu itu kalau mereka tahu kau jalan denganku!"

"Aku akan melindungimu. Tenang saja. Lagipula nanti saat kau menjadi kekasihku, kau juga akan menghadapi mereka."

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**Sungmin'S POV**

Aku melirik sekelilingku dengan takut. Sepertinya ketakutanku tidak beralasan.

Aku menatap pasangan di dekat kami dengan iri. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan, terlihat mesra sekali.

Kenapa setan ini tidak melakukan hal seperti itu? Tempat ini ramai sekali dan kemungkinan aku menghilang dalam kerumunan sangat besar. Tidak bisakah dia menggenggam tanganku untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia takut aku menghilang dari sisinya?

"Kau mau seperti mereka?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah pasangan yang dari tadi kuperhatikan.

"Ani," dustaku.

"Ramai-ramai atau tidak, aku akan tetap bisa melihatmu. Kau tidak akan terlepas dari tatapanku, karena itu aku tidak menawarkan diri untuk menggenggam tanganmu. Tapi… kalau kau memang menginginkannya, aku tidak keberatan."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya ragu, setengah terpana karena ucapannya tadi.

"Kau boleh menolaknya."

Aku menggeleng dan menyambut uluran tangannya itu, merasakan kulitnya yang hangat menyentuh tanganku yang dingin. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku, menarikku lebih mendekat ke sisinya.

"Kau tahu rasanya menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini? Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia ada dalam genggamanku. Bukankah kau adalah duniaku? Jadi Lee Sungmin-ssi, apakah kau pikir aku akan melepas dengan mudah apa yang sudah berhasil kugenggam dengan susah payah?"

**###**

Kami memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan yang cukup sepi. Sepertinya si penjual mengenal Kyuhyun, karena tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada namja itu.

Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lalu mengulurkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak suka perhiasan."

"Untuk yang satu ini kau pasti suka."

Aku mengambilnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan membukanya perlahan.

Gelang. Gelang yang sama persis dengan gelang yang sekarang melingkar di tangannya. Aku memang sudah lama menyukai gelang itu. Pasti Ryeowook yang memberitahunya, karena dialah yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai gelang yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Gomaweo," ucapku dengan suara tercekat.

"Jadi kau tidak menolaknya? Baguslah."

**###**

Setelah makan malam, dia mengantarku kembali ke dorm, kali ini menggunakan taksi karena cuaca malam hari jauh lebih dingin. Dia mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu dorm, membuatku merasa harus mempersilahkannya masuk demi sopan santun.

Dia menggeleng dan bersandar ke dinding di samping pintu.

"Jadi… apa aku berhasil?"

"Ne?"

"Apakah aku berhasil membuatmu menatapku?"

Aku hanya diam, mencoba menggodanya.

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak. Tapi setelah kerja kerasku seharian… bisakah kau memelukku sekali saja sebelum aku melepasmu?"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, memeluknya ringan. Hanya pelukan ringan, tapi tetap saja jantungku berdetak tak terkendali.

"Jadi kau mau melepasku begitu saja? Payah! Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan keevilannya hanyalah seorang namja yang payah dalam masalah percintaan."

"Payah? Kau kan menolakku, jadi aku bisa apa lagi?"

"Memangnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku menolakmu? Kau hanya menarik kesimpulan sendiri dari tadi tanpa membiarkanku bicara."

Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Kalau aku menatap matanya mana mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan mudah.

"Berhentilah memaksaku menatapmu, karena sekarang aku sudah melakukannya."

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan tangannya menarik punggungku mendekat.

"Benarkah? Jadi kalau begitu apa kau akan meninggalkan S.O.U.L karena alasanmu untuk berada di sana sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Aku tertawa geli dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menemukan alasan baru untuk bertahan. Bukan Lee Donghae lagi, tapi Cho Kyuhyun."

Kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan pelukanku, matanya menyusuri wajahku perlahan dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau itu cantik sekali? Kalau belum aku akan mengatakannya. Cho Sungmin ssi, kau cantik sekali."

"Cho Sungmin?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Kedengarannya tidak cocok!"

"Mwo?"

"Lee Sungmin lebih bagus."

"Jadi kau mau menikah dengan Lee Donghae agar margamu tetap menjadi Lee? Atau siapa lagi namja yang marganya Lee? Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kau hanya boleh menatapku saja? Kau…."

Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan satu kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Tuan Cho, kau terlalu banyak bicara dan pencemburu sekali."

Dia tertawa dan menarikku lagi ke pelukannya.

"Saranghae," bisiknya pelan.

"Nado saranghae."

"Tapi Sungmin~a, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu menatapku?"

"Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu ketika kau sedang tidak memperhatikanku, Tuan Cho babo."

"Begitukah? Memangnya kapan aku berhenti menatapmu? Aish, terserahlah, pokonya mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh melihatku. Jangan melirik namja lain. Lihat aku saja. Arasseo?"

Aku baru akan membalas ucapannya saat tiba-tiba suara di belakang kami merusak suasana ini.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun, apa kalian mau membuat skandal, hah? Kalau ada orang yang melihat bagaimana? Yang tinggal di lantai ini kan banyak!"

Aish, Kim Heechul, kau hadir di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat!

* * *

***** END *****

* * *

**Yeii...akhir-a cerita ini selesai juga...fiuhhh /lap keringat**

**mianhae kalau ending-a mengecewakan dan tdak sesuai harapan kalian...**

**dan moment2 kyumin-a hanya sedikit atau tdak ada sma sekali..hehehe**

**And thanks to all my reviewers dari chapter 1-5..**

**makasih juga buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow ff ini...dan makasih juga buat Siders walaupun gak review ya udahlah gapapa...**

**saya juga gak bisa maksa dan inti-a saya bertetima kasih untuk semuanya yang mau baca cerita ini..**

oke balasn review-a menyusul...krna saya akn membuat kolom khusus untuk balasn review-a..

**and the last..**

**give me last review!**


End file.
